


Rebellion

by Jewelsqueen13



Series: Lives change [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kingdoms, Multi, don’t expect updates, ongoing, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsqueen13/pseuds/Jewelsqueen13
Summary: Third book of a series I’d made that I’d love to post if people actually read this. I own all of the ocs except for Aspen and Sam, but have asked to use them.





	Rebellion

Rebellions. That’s how we advance, how we get stuff done. But, young rulers were never prepared for them, as foolish as Marie Antoinette. That’s why, when a rebellion led by a gray furred blue eyed wolf sparked a separation in Aquarius’s kingdom, she had fled to a United Kingdom’s meeting, the same time as this new vigilante did. And thus, a collision of old and new, folkish and fool-hardy power came. Two sides of the same kingdom, San and Aquarius, fighting for thier rights. 

 

“We have called this council meeting in light of a new-“

 

“Don’t call it that!” 

 

“A developing sector of wolf kingdom Beta. Queen Aquarius, please explain why you believe we should refuse to recognize this new sector of power.” Chrys said, chosen to lead their conferences. Aquarius huffed, blowing at a piece of her long hair. 

 

“well, The kingdoms have always been a monarchy, and if you look at the human realm, more specifically the United States of America, you will see what is wrong with democracy. People are unable to govern themselves without tradition, and power.” Sam stood up, reminding them of what they were fighting for. 

 

“If you may pardon the curse for lack of better word, Fuck that. Might I point to India, who for years was ruled by a cruel and unjust system using monarchs? People had to be put into classes, and frankly that doesnt work for us wolfs. We are already restricted by our own biological things, and I want to break free. To show others can rule, others can be more than what our parents were!” Sam stood up, gesturing to the small crowd. “Join me! Join me as we make our own history! Down with the castes! Make royals show they should rule! No more bobble heads!” The crowd stood up cheering, and for once in his life, Sam had changed something. 

 

“Get down! We will discuss next week, our rules have been disqualified.” Sam paled. No,no,he had- “no inciting riots, that stirs up too many emotions. We must have a clear head to decide things, and since this riot is an act of emotion we must dismiss this trial. Good night everyone.” Chrys said, picking up her papers. The others head of aristocracy gather thier things, and as she passed, Aquarius muttered. “This is what happens when a beta interferes with an Alphas world.” 

 

Sam got off of the table, a frown on his face. However, he quickly wiped it off and grabbed his sweatshirt, heading out of the entrance. He went to a fast food place and scanned his wristband, grabbing a terrible but somehow palatable burger and eating outside. 

 

“Hey, I really liked your speech.” A hooded figure said as he sat down next to Sam, and the wolf moved away on instinction. “You did? I didn’t notice you.” The man chuckled, raising his head up. Sam couldn’t see any indentations of ears, but he could easily be a mermaid, or just covering his part up.

 

“Well, if you really want to incite change, tell me.” The man sat up, but not before Sam could grab his hand. “I want to incite change, please sir. I’m a Rivers, we’re unknown feeble shoemakers, but I believe I can change things for the better.” The man helped Sam up, dusting himself off. 

 

“Never knew my family, but you people seem to be so caught up with it. Oh well, i guess I have to stop the anonymity.” The man pulled back his hood, holding his hand out. “I’m Jackson, Jackson Shadow.” Sam shook his hand, realizing with a start that this was the crown prince of the Neko kingdom. He went to bow, “your highness, I’m so-”

 

“Stop that. I came here hooded to avoid suspicion, and you don’t seem to care about positions. I like that about you, keep your esteem. Besides, I used to be just like you.” Sam nodded, noting everything down. “Could you walk with me?” The beta asked, grabbing his phone and shooting off a quick text to a friend, not that Jackson could see it. 

 

“Of course. However, I must be getting back in an hour or so. How exactly do you plan to get this new sector?” Sam began chatting. 

 

“Well, first I need to apportion a new sector, and then I will have to convince people to join the sector, which shouldn’t be hard, and soon the entire blue family will be vanquished.” Instead of reacting with pompous arrogance, Jackson laughed. 

 

“Thank god. I’m sorry, but Aquarius is far too sheltered and unhelpable to be a ruler. She doesn’t have what it takes like Chrysanthemum or Siren.” Sam nodded. 

 

“ you know, I actually asked my friend to come here. She thinks you could be the poster boy for our campaign, a perfect slogan. ‘Look how easy.’” A hand went against Jacksons nose and mouth, the sharp, distinct scent of Chloroform filling his nostrils before he fainted. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, I always appreciate comments or kudos! I can also answer any questions needed


End file.
